The pain in your eyes
by TheRainLover
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been together for six months now, but problems lay ahead and they have to sort out their priorities. Is everything really worth the fight? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and I'm not making any profit from posting my innocent stories. I'm just a poor fangirl.

I also don't own the song used in this chapter, **Creep** by **Radiohead**. I just thought it was funny *fu fu fu*

**Author's note**: I'm going to use Itachi as a bad character, so for those who like / love him, please don't flame me. *grins*

This story is rated T for now, but it could become M. Just so you know.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PAIN IN YOUR EYES<strong>

**Chapter 1 **

~ Naruto POV ~

I always thought Sasuke was beautiful - you know, in that perfect, special way, even though he constantly said I was mocking him. He is used to

be seen that way by everyone around him, and actually quite fed up with all the gasps of awe and predatory stares from both fan girls and fan

boys, but he doesn't really understand why everybody worships his looks. He has this tendency of self-loathing, and a low dose of self-esteem,

because of his past, because of the way his older brother is treating him and because nobody ever told him how extraordinary he really was –

nobody except me. And I don't have this image of him just because I'm his best friend _and_ boyfriend (of six months now), I actually see his

qualities, his weaknesses, his humanity, his _everything_. He's more than just a porcelain face and an attractive body; he's intelligent, kind, good-

hearted, but all this is hidden under a layer of jerk-ness, hostility, coldness and apathy towards the exterior world. That's how I fell in love with

him: revealing his true self, through persistency, trust, care, patience and more important – love. He needed time to adjust to our new situation

(of being lovers), because every time we got closer, he got insecure and tried to distance himself from me. He's afraid of being hurt, betrayed

and abandoned. Since the tragic death of his parents ten years ago, his older brother Itachi treats him like dirt, insults him, and even beats him

whenever he loses control, so Sasuke has trouble with trusting people. I think he trusts me already, but everything we achieve is made with

small, careful baby-steps. Now that I think of everything we went through, of all the critical situations we found ourselves into, all the breaking

points, all the fears and insecurities regarding each other, I can't believe we actually are together. In fact, today is very important because it

shows how strong our relationship became. Today we draw the line after six (long and eventful) months of being together and it's not all that

bad. We learned how to trust each other, to cherish our moments, our touches, our kisses, we also learned how to be strong for each other and

to protect our love. Sasuke got used to our intimate moments (no, we haven't reached the "having sex" level yet, but still) and I got used to

being more patient with him (which was hard for me), and learned to give him some space whenever he needed it. So yeah, we're doing great,

believe it!

~ Normal POV ~

It's winter in Konoha City and the streets are covered in a thick blanket of snow, the light making everything look pure and untamed and simply

beautiful. Today, a peaceful and chilly Sunday, made a certain blonde nervous and restless, because today was a very important anniversary for

him and his boyfriend, Sasuke. They were celebrating six months of being together or, as the raven liked to say, six months of "putting up with

each other". Everything had to be perfect, every detail checked, the apartment was clean, the "surprise" ready, the gift carefully kept in the back

pocket of his jeans, ready to be given – so all in all, Naruto took care of everything, except his own emotions. He was frantic, he had butterflies

in his stomach, his heart was counting fervently every passing second, and his eyes darted out the window every five seconds, because he

knew Sasuke would come soon.

And, as expected, three short knocks were heard on the door, Naruto hurrying over to greet his lover. The blonde's eyes were shortly glued to

the most beautiful and breathtaking image ever: Sasuke was standing in all his glory, with a red rose in his hand, the other hand in his pocket,

his black eyes glowing with emotion, his cheeks flushed and his nose having a cute reddish color from the cold-biting wind outside. Snow flakes

were now melting in his hair, and he started fidgeting in front of Naruto's surprised-shocked-amused expression.

- Are you going to keep me here all day, dobe? Or would you like to be so kind as to let me get _in_ and unfreeze my _ass_?

- Yeah, yeah, teme, no need to get so bitchy, I was just appreciating the view. Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke blush even more, while

trying to cover up his embarrassment.

- Watever, moron, this is for you. Happy…

But before he could finish his sentence, he was grabbed by the collar and kissed fiercely by his blonde idiot. Instead of trying to scold him for his

hastiness, he became more interested in their closeness, his lips becoming warmer thanks to Naruto's hot ones. When air became a necessary

element, they broke the kiss, but remained in each other's arms, coal black eyes boring into sparkly baby blues.

- Happy anniversary, Sasuke!

The raven only hn'ed and started to undress himself of his coat, a faint smile playing on his rosy lips. His idiot was too cute for his own good. But

then again, that's why he loved his childish antics. Without them, Naruto wouldn't be Naruto anymore.

- Take a seat on the bed, Sas, I wanna show you something. It's part of my present for you.

This surprised Sasuke a bit. He figured his lover would prepare something, but he wondered what could it be now. He then saw Naruto coming

with his guitar, grinning like an idiot, and he couldn't stop himself from smirking. The blonde started to sing, his fingers moving confidently on the

chords.

Sasuke started to laugh at the lyrics, and at the face Naruto made at him for doing so. But his lover continued singing anyway.

The blonde made sure to emphasize some words, the message he wanted to send being "you're so fucking special", just to make Sasuke throw

a weird look at him. And then he started to sing from the top of his lungs.

He finished in the famous Naruto sexy pose, waiting for Sasuke's reaction, which, judging by his playful smile, was a good one.

- You're not a creep, but you're still a dobe. And a very kissable one right now, might I add. Naruto just laughed and closed the distance

between them, just to get his present. After a few long, but pleasant minutes, Sasuke took Naruto's face in his palms, making him look into his

eyes.

- You belong here with me, Naruto, and that's not going to change, for nothing and no one in this world.

- Hey, you just got so serious… Are you ok? Is everything right with your… you know… with your brother?

- Yeah, everything's cool. He didn't seem to be convinced, and Naruto noticed that, but before he could question him any further, Sasuke kissed

him again. Naruto knew that his lover had another fight with Itachi and things probably got out of control again; he hated to see the pain in

Sasuke's eyes, and the feeling of uselessness he felt knowing he can't take that pain away. When their lips parted, the hurtful expression faded

away, leaving space for a more serene one, proving that Sasuke was enjoying the moment. Deciding not to disturb that, Naruto proceeded to

give his lover the real present, the one he'd been saving money for, for about three months.

~ Naruto POV ~

I told myself that this was the perfect moment to give him my gift, but the lump in my throat said otherwise. What if Sasuke will think that I want

to rush things? What if he'll feel pressed? What if he doesn't like it? I hate this whole list of "what if's"… Three months ago this seemed the best

anniversary gift ever, but what now?

I see him watching me closely, trying to guess what I'm thinking about and just when I wanted to say something, he asks me, in his worried

tone, masked with his usual mockery – "What's wrong, dobe? Any problems with thoughts processing?"

- No, I'm just debating whether you deserve the second part of my present or not.

- Oh, there's more?

- There's always more for you, teme.

I know he catches my hint, but he just smirks, giving me that annoying "hn" of his.

- Well, let me see it, then.

_Naruto, no backing off now_, I think for myself. He has to see how serious I am in this relationship. I reach for the small box in my pocket, and then

hand it to him. He looks suspiciously at it, but takes it anyway. When he opens it, I can see his eyes growing in surprise, then looking at me,

searching for an answer, so I just explain him.

- I bought a ring for you, because I wanted to prove that I'm serious with everything between us and that I'm never going to leave you. I know

you don't really feel comfortable with the idea of "engagement", so don't feel obligated to do anything, but just keep it. This ring is just my way

of showing you my devotion and my love for you. I put the chain too, because I thought you wouldn't want to wear it on your finger, because

people would see and questions would pop out of everywhere and I know you don't like that either, so this simplifies things. What I'm trying to

say is that I love you and that you mean the world for me. That's all.

Well, my speech did have an effect. I can see Sasuke's wheels turning in his head, analyzing every word I said; then his face turns into a frown,

and I know he's feeling uneasy, not knowing what to do or say.

- It's fine, Sas, you don't have to tell me anything, just keep it close to you, to remind you of me. That's all I'm asking.

- You moron. I never said I don't like it or that I don't want to wear it. It's just that, well, you surprised me. This kind of came in anticipation to

what I wanted to give you. I…

- What do you mean? What did you wanted to give me?

Did I just got hopeful? Is my mind playing tricks on me, or what?

- _Myself_ . This was his only answer.

- I don't understand, Sasuke, I thought I already had _you_.

- No, I wanted to _give myself_, to _you_. As in, to… let you _have me_. I know you've waited patiently for me to be ready, and I think I owe you this

one. You can have me now.

I couldn't believe my ears. Or my eyes. Sasuke looked so… fragile. So vulnerable and unguarded. So… unlike him. And he just said he "owed" me.

Now who's the idiot from the duo?

- What? What do you mean you "owe me this one"? I don't want to do this if you don't feel the same way. I never pushed it too far because I

knew it takes time for you to accommodate. I don't want to force you to do anything against your own feelings. If you'll want it, we'll do it, if not,

we just won't. You have no debt to pay me. I'm not selling my love, nor am I making an exchange. I thought you're smarter than that, Sasuke.

Way to go, now we just had to fight. I sensed him tensing beside me, his walls closing around him again.

- Don't you think that if I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have mentioned it to you?

- Well, "owing" doesn't really rhyme with "willing", don't you think? I don't want you to feel "indebted", _Uchiha_.

Sasuke just got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door, showing signs of wanting (desperately) to leave.

- Oh, great! And now, you're running away!

- Fuck you, _Naruto_.

Now there was a pang in my heart for telling him such mean things and I felt my tears flowing freely on my cheeks. I didn't want to let him leave,

so I grabbed the back of his shirt, making him lose his balance. We both fell to the floor, me crying and saying his name, him, trying to release

himself and shouting to let him go. Wonderful turn of events, huh?

- I'm sorry, ok? I'm fucking sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! Just don't leave, please, don't…

I felt him giving up the fight, but he was still all tensed and breathing heavily. We stood there on the floor until he calmed and spoke to me

again.

- Naruto. Let me go.

- No.

- Let go of me, usuratonkachi!

- Please, no. Just stay.

- On the floor?

- Yes.

- Hn, fine.

Pride is good sometimes. I have to figure out a way of bringing some warmth between us again. I feel him fidgeting against me and I think he's

trying to solve this situation as well.

- I was afraid, Naruto, ok?

- Afraid of what?

- Of the fact that you'd grow tired of waiting for me, and you'd eventually leave me.

- What? Just because we didn't make love to each other, that doesn't mean I'm going to dump you, bastard! I don't want to have sex with you, I

want _you_ to be ready to give your _love_ to me, not only your body.

Silence fell upon us and I feared I said something wrong. Then I heard Sasuke cry. For the first time in my life I saw him crying. He didn't even cry

when he lost his parents, not when his brother said nasty things to him or hit him, but now he was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. I didn't

know what exactly to do or say, so I just held him tightly in my arms, until his cries faded and his breath evened.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… :D <strong>

Next chapter's on its way… Just let me know what you think, for now. I don't mind harsh critics, but just keep it clean. 3 And please keep in mind

that English is not my first language, so I just did my best. Anything wrong with grammar or spelling or whatever, just tell me and I'll correct

myself.

Thanks for reading!

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~ Sasuke POV ~

I know I fell asleep crying in Naruto's arms and I actually feel relieved I've let him know the truth about how I truly felt. He's my only escape from

the hell I go through at home each day. He's the only one I love and I would even risk my life for him; I actually really did, telling Itachi about our

relationship, but I don't regret anything, even if I can't go back home now. In fact, I don't need to go back, it's better here in his strong,

protective and warm arms, where no one could ever touch me again. Not even Itachi. He doesn't know where Naruto lives, so his home is also

my bastion, the place where minutes stretch to hours in the most pleasurable way, just being near each other - the words we whisper, the air

we breath, the kisses we share, the music we make together, our hearts beating as one, our breaths intertwining. _Everything._ I hate the fact

that we fought on our anniversary day, I hate myself for upsetting him, for making him think I don't appreciate his gift, I loathe myself for being

so fucking _emotionally handicapped_, not even being able to let myself _love_ him properly. Why do I have to take _forever _for every thing? It took me

a week to _kiss_ Naruto on the mouth, and another one to stop _freaking out_ whenever we sat on the same _bed_. How much will _making love_ to him

take?

Naruto breaths gently into my neck and pulls me closer to him. He probably fell asleep too. It's kinda cold here on the floor, but I don't really

mind, because I don't want to break this moment. Every fight with Naruto ends up in a moment like this, calm, sometimes awkward, sometimes

tensed, but never impossible to bear, still, always quiet. He might be loud and obnoxious, colorful, energetic and a total dobe, but he knows

when to keep his moth shut.

I slowly turn around, careful not to break his peaceful sleep, and stare at him. Golden locks fall over his closed eyes, his thick, brown lashes

fluttering every so often, his rosy whiskered cheeks giving him a childish appearance. I love his purity, his innocence, his love for me, even

though I don't deserve it, his beautiful soul and his open heart. Every time I was about to give up on us, he kicked my ass and then kissed me,

never loosening his hold on me.

He shifts slowly, his head getting in the crook of my neck, providing me extra warmth. I like the feeling of it.

_Sasuke… _I love how he whispers my name, in his sleepy state. I don't respond and this makes him want to look at me; I don't let him go, of

course.

- Are you still mad at me, Sasuke?

My lack of response leads him to annoyingly tugging at the back of my shirt, so I decide that a little conversation won't kill me.

- I'm not mad at you, dobe. So shut up.

- Don't tell me to shut up, you bastard!

Hn'

- You know… I'm really sorry I ruined our anniversary day and I hurt you. I lost my temper and I realize I made a mistake, but I promise I'll make

it up to you. You don't have to…

Tch'… What did I say about Naruto knowing when to shut up? In this kind of moments, the best is to shut him up manually, by kissing him.

Naturally, he gives in, but nothing deters him, so he tries to speak again.

- Naruto, you don't have to say sorry, it isn't your fault. It's me, it's been me all this time. But things will change, and I hope it's all for the best.

He only stares at me suspiciously, trying to understand, like he always does, whenever we have our "serious" conversations.

- When you say "things will change" you mean… What exactly?

Okay, there's panic in his eyes, I can see it. The idiot thinks I'm gonna leave him.

- No dobe, I'm not going to leave your sorry ass in misery, so don't make that face. The thing is that… I'm not going back home. I made my choice

and I'm not turning back.

- So you… ran away from home? You left Itachi? He asked me dumbfounded, mouth agape.

- Well, it wasn't a _home_, in the first place. _You _are my _true_ home. He wanted to destroy that, and I just left.

- But how? I thought he didn't know about me… and us.

- He didn't. But he found a picture of you in my school bag and he questioned me about it. And I found it so easy to just tell the truth, because

lying about my love for you felt wrong. He had a fit of rage, but he calmed down eventually.

- Did he… hit you?

Tch', like that would be out of the ordinary. I'm used to it anyway.

- Sasuke… Naruto pressed.

- So what? I'm fine, aren't I? I'm still able to walk, and it's not even noticeable.

- It's not _fine_! He _hurt_ you! Again! You said he stopped!

_I lied to protect you, duh'_.

- Does he know you're here?

- I guess he knows I'm with you, but he doesn't know where you live, so you don't have to worry. He won't hurt you as long as I'm here.

- I'm not worried about me, bastard! What if he finds you and takes you back? If he takes you away, you won't ever come back to me! In one

piece, at least! I don't want you to suffer anymore and I don't want to lose you!

- Stop it, Naruto! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Just shut up already!

And then, he started to cry. Great. I'm not very good at consoling people, and I don't know what to say, so I just embrace him and wait until he

stops. My shirt is getting wet, but I don't mind. What I do mind is that a nice part of my ass is falling asleep, so I decide that it's better to sit up

and lay on the bed. I'm trying to move, but he holds me down. I ignore his resistance, take him into my arms and put him into bed. Good thing is

that I don't have to walk much, because my legs feel numb from the cold and from the time I haven't moved. He looks sleepy, but I know he's

fighting the feeling, for fear that he won't find me when he wakes up. I kiss him lightly on the forehead and bring the sheets over our bodies. I

think a nice, peaceful rest will do us some good.

- Hey Sasuke. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again, I promise.

- Just sleep dobe.

- Bastard.

I know he drifted to sleep, judging by the calm breathing and the small smile on his lips, but I can't close my eyes yet. So I just watch him, taking

in his beauty and his peacefulness.

I'm finally home.

* * *

><p>Well, minna-san, I guess you'll think that going to sleep after already having slept is a bit weird and so un-original, but I just wanted to give<p>

them some … rest before getting them into trouble. *heh* I hope you'll like this little chapter as well, and I promise the next one will have more

action ( not in that way, or at least not yet *grins like a maniac*). So just wish me luck and tell me what you think, if you please.

I love you guyz!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, Echo Uchiha , for your replys and for reading my story so far. I hope you will continue to like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

~ Normal POV ~

Their room was peaceful, flooded by the faint lights of the street, the only sound disturbing the silence being the regular breathing of the two

lovers cuddled between the sheets. The day was slowly fading, and now it seemed to be only a gray puzzle of a surreal existence. Outside,

through the thick cloud ceiling, snow was being riddled upon the whole Konoha city, making everything so enchanting and beautiful, as though it

was sewed in silver thread.

Naruto stirred slightly, but didn't open his eyes, because he felt Sasuke beside him and didn't want to disturb him. Well, he thought, the day

wasn't that bad, they could live together and Sasuke was finally free from Itachi's anger and freed from his pain. Now it seemed that their

relationship was taking a more normal path, and finally, they could take a step forward, without having to watch their backs, but instead ready

to look ahead, facing the future, hand in hand. _This sounds romantic and cheesy, too_, thought Naruto chuckling to himself. Sasuke, apparently,

wasn't sleeping so deeply.

- What's so funny, dobe? Are you really laughing at your own thoughts?

Naruto looked up in surprise, only to stare into a pair of amused obsidian eyes, which were still keeping the last traces of sleep.

- Tch' … Always counting on you to be the bastard, Sas'ke.

- Yeah, and always counting on you to be the idiot. But you know, this is the perfect duo. You and me, the bastard and the idiot. Perfect

together, impossible to break apart.

This statement made Naruto burst into an incontrollable fit of laughter but, somewhere deep, deep down, he knew what Sasuke meant and it

actually touched him inside. What warmed him up even more was the fact that Sasuke was actually smiling, not smirking, but lovingly and

un-conceitedly giving that rare and extremely beautiful smile of his.

- What would you say if I asked you to go outside and play with me in the snow, Sasuke?

- I'd say hell no, I'm not gonna freeze my ass, just so you could have some fun. Plus, you're 19 years old, for God's sake! And you want to play in

the snow?

- Well, I haven't become a grouchy old man yet, unlike someone I know.

A long, painful sigh was heard. Naruto was cutely pouting and Sasuke was debating whether to smack him over the head – hard, or to kiss him

senseless. Second option was better, but he didn't do it. The dobe deserved a punishment for being so annoying, so he didn't have the right to

receive the all-mighty Uchiha's kiss. Still, he received the whack. Which resulted in a very angry dobe and a wrestling match in the bed.

- I'll teach you not to insult or hit an Uzumaki again, Uchiha!

- Like that'll happen, usuratonkachi!

Naruto climbed on top of his lover, his hands finding their way under Sasuke's shirt, making him gasp in surprise and then a bubble of restrained

laughter escaped his lips. Ha! Naruto found the gold! The stoic Uchiha has ticklish points! Sasuke couldn't escape from the tight grip Naruto had

on his wrists, but thought of a better way to free himself, so he aimed for the neck of the blonde and bit. Naruto yelped in shock and released

Sasuke's hands, which made Sasuke smirk and get on top of the blonde.

- Who's better now, dobe?

And then, it hit them both. They were in a very… interesting position, let's say. Sasuke had one leg between Naruto's, one hand on his almost –

naked chest, the other on one side of Naruto's (now) gradually blushing face, their noses barely touching. An electrifying shiver went through

them both, causing Sasuke to jump like he was burnt. Then, a quite embarrassing silence fell upon them, making Naruto feel strange. There was

a rupture, something he could not describe, something that gave him the impression of being miles away from his lover now.

_He's afraid of coming too close, of going too far. _Naruto thought with a sad smile. He reached for Sasuke's hand, only to find it shaking. This made

him search for his eyes, which were now shining with unshed tears, with unspoken words and pleas. Naruto hugged him with all the force he

could muster, knocking the wind out of Sasuke, and after this bone-breaking embrace, he pierced the raven's eyes with the most determined

Uzumaki look he could pull and said:

- Sasuke, we will work everything out, and no matter how much time it will take, I'm willing to wait. But one thing you have to understand – I'm

not going to hurt you, in _any_ way.

The raven held his lover's gaze in his for a few moments longer and then smiled, mouthing a small _thank you_ into his chest. They always solved

any complicated or embarrassing situation between themselves.

- Now that you won our little bed – fight, you can decide what we're going to do for the rest of the evening. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna

pay you back, bastard. Uzumakis don't accept defeat so easily.

- Well, let's go outside for a walk then, dobe. It's not snowing anymore.

- I knew you loved me, bastard!

- The offer will remain available if you get dressed up in less than five minutes _and_ don't kill my ears with your blabbering while we're outside.

- That's a deal, believe it!

* * *

><p>Well, deal or not, Naruto found it very difficult to keep his mouth shut with all the beauty surrounding them, as they walked. He was holding<p>

Sasuke's gloved hand in his, trying to avoid getting frostbites, because he didn't find his own gloves, rushing to dress himself quickly, because

the bastard threatened him he would leave outside without him. _Such a caring lover, my ass!_ He thought bitterly. But cheerfulness wouldn't

desert Naruto for long, so he found himself thinking of something that would make them both happy. A snow fight! But on second thought, wet

clothes and snow melting down on his neck wouldn't make Sasuke _that _content. Ha! Snow angels were the best way of having fun in the snow!

And they were beautiful too!

- Saa-suu-kee… Naruto started with a childish voice.

- Oh, no, dobe, whatever it is, I bet it's stupid, so don't say it. Plus, I said you couldn't talk, at all.

- Come ooon, don't be such a kill-joy. I want to make a snow angel and I want you to make one as well. Pretty please?

_Hn'. The sickly-in-love puppy-eyes and the fluttering of eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. So stupid and clichéd as it sounds, it does work. _

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his own train of thought and at the way Naruto looked when he tried to feign innocence.

- You first, dobe.

Naruto didn't need a second invitation and started making his angel, while laughing and calling Sasuke to join him. The raven had to comply,

since he already accepted it. When they finished, the blonde was admiring their beautiful angels, which seemed to be holding hands. Just like

them. While Naruto was contemplating the shapes in the snow, partially listening to Sasuke's bitching about how his clothes were now wet, his

peripheral vision caught a red spot. The curiosity got the best of him as always, so he turned his head to see what drew his attention. But, as

his brain started to process the image in front of his eyes, he let a small gasp of shock. The red spot was a scarf, wrapped around the neck of a

person he didn't expect to see or meet. _Uchiha Itachi_.

Finally noticing the strange attitude and silence of his lover, Sasuke turned around to ask what was wrong. But then, he understood. Everything

was wrong, because he saw his brother standing a few meters away, with a look in his eyes that showed he was very angry. All he could think

of was to grab Naruto's hand and start running – dragging him in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you'll like my new chapter. As you can see, it's finally starting to get interesting (or at least, I hope it does). I'm not sure when I'm<p>

going to upload the next chapter, but please be patient and please let me know what you think. It's helpful.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~ Naruto POV ~

All that my brain can process right now is the firm grip Sasuke has on my hand and the short puffs of air forming

with his every breath. After running like mad God knows how long, he pushed me into an alley and here we are.

I'm with my back pressed on a wall and trapped in a stiff embrace. He's trembling, but I know he's trying to

control himself, because his breath is starting to come out in a calmer manner. I can't find my words, and even if I

did, I couldn't say anything. What could be said now? Itachi found him, more exactly he found _us_, so he's not

going to let us be. I instantly remembered his eyes, his black eyes, dripping with hatred and anger, so much

anger… _Restrained_ anger, as it seemed. But that is the most dangerous one, the one that hurt my precious

Sasuke many times before. I can't let him suffer anymore, I have to take the situation in my hands.

- Sasuke, let go of my arm, we have to move from here. It's getting dark and we have to go back to my apartment.

He doesn't respond, and I know he's not going to talk for a long while, so I just force my arm out from his hold and grab his shoulder instead.

- Look, Sasuke, it's going to be fine, we can work this out. I promise I'm not going to let him take you again. But

we have to go back to my place and get some clothes. Do you understand?

Oh, _shit_. He has that distant look again. Which makes him unpredictable and unresponsive. He's in the panic

mode already. Well, I guess I have to wake him up in the famous Uzumaki manner. So I push him into the other

wall and kiss him fiercely. Slowly, I can feel his senses coming back and for a moment he kisses me back. But

then he pushes me away, with a confused look on his face.

- What the fuck, Naruto! It's not the time for this!

- I know, bastard! I just had to wake you from your trance. I need you conscious and alert, not choking on your

own nightmares. We need to get out of here. Now.

I can see the fright arising in his eyes again.

- No, Naruto. He might still be there. We can't go back. Never.

- Sasuke, we can't sleep on the street. It's negative 15 degrees or something outside. Our clothes are wet and

we could freeze solid and die in a damn alley. Would you prefer that?

_I thought so_.

- Do you trust me, Sasuke?

- Of course I do, but we…

- Then you will go back with me. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. We're not going to stay long there, Itachi

probably knows the apartment. But we need dry clothes and some other things. After we take that, we'll go to

my uncles. We'll be safe there, for now. Now come on!

He's still reluctant, but at least he lets me drag him by the hand. I take the longest path towards my apartment

building, so that I could be sure nobody is following us. The streets seem so cold and deserted, I'm starting to

feel anxious and panicked myself, but I don't let him see that. I have to be strong for the both of us, now. As the

grey building is coming into view, I sense Sasuke tensing and trying to stop. But I don't let him go, and walk even

faster. As we almost run up the stairs to my apartment, I check every floor, just to convince myself that Itachi is

not there.

_But he will come back, soon_.

I ignore that thought with a strange ease. First, I have to get us a safe place to stay at. And then, I can think

about how to stop Itachi from attaining his goal.

My apartment appears to be ok, the door wasn't forced, nothing is vandalized, no broken windows, no suspect

shadows inside, nothing. Everything is the same, except for the uninvited feeling of uncertainty lingering in the

air, which seems to have gotten there along with us. Sasuke's standing near the door, with a blank expression

and unmoving body.

- Sasuke, go take a warm shower. I'll talk with my uncles. And put some things in a bag for us to leave as soon

as you're ready.

Sasuke didn't move. But his brows knitted together in what appeared to be annoyance.

- Don't boss me around and talk to me like I'm a child, Naruto! We don't have time for a shower. Just take some

damn clothes or whatever you need and let's leave!

- I'm not bossing you around, bastard! Be mature and listen for once! I didn't say take _all the time you need_ in the

damn shower, just make it quick! You need it more than I do. It will do some good to your nerves and you

definitely need that. And now, we're loosing time talking.

His eyes never leave mine, stubborn as always. He'd rather die than listen to someone else. But now was not

the time to show his charming personality and he probably knows that. So he heads to the bathroom, without a

bastardly comeback.

I find myself sighing and rubbing my temples. Since when did I start doing that? And around Sasuke, of all

people? But contemplating this won't get me somewhere, so I'll just leave it for another time. I have to call Iruka

and ask for a shelter. I dialed his number, but he didn't respond. I called the house number and waited

nervously. _Three times, four times_, pick the damn phone! As I was about to give up, a rough voice sounded

through my ear.

- _Whoever you are, you better have a good enough reason for calling at this hour_.

Kakashi, as welcoming and straightforward as ever. I looked at the clock and it was only 8 pm.

- Well, it's only 8 o'clock, Kakashi. I hope you weren't sleeping.

- _Wha-? Who are you? How do you know my name?_

I sigh again. Is he suffering from memory loss or something?

- Naruto, here. Earth to Kakashi. Are you in there?

- _Naruto! Why didn't you say so? Of course it's you! Sorry, I was a bit distracted and I didn't recognize your angelic _

_voice. What's up?_

- A lot is up. Can I come over your and uncle Iruka's apartment? I mean, can I stay with you guys for a while?

- _Yeah, sure! Iruka's gonna be ecstatic when I'll tell him!_

- Umm… there is something else… I have to bring Sasuke as well. He needs a safe place.

- _Sasuke… Your boyfriend? But what happened? _

- I can't tell you over the phone. But please help us. I'll explain everything, but at least for tonight, let us come

over.

I waited for his answer, but nothing came. I faintly heard some movement and someone whispering near

Kakashi. Oh, please, God, make him say yes!

- _Naruto? What's wrong?_

Iruka's voice startled me a bit, his gentle and worried tone making me feel guilty for calling and asking help.

- Iruka! Um… I'm sorry, but I can't really tell you now, but if you receive me and Sasuke for tonight, I'll tell you the

whole story. But please, I'm begging, I need help.

I whined a bit at the end, because I know this is his weak point.

- _Of course I'm going to help you. But first, I need to know something. Are you and Sasuke running from the police? _

_Having trouble with drugs? The mafia is after you? Is Sasuke sick?_

- Calm down, Iruka. It's none of that, but It's kinda worse in a way. Just tell me yes or no, I can't lose time.

Sasuke is in danger.

- _Fine, be here as fast as possible. And bring some clothes. Don't forget you toothbrush and to lock your apartment. _

_Take a cab and we'll wait for you._

Tch', talking to me like I'm still ten years old.

- Thank you, Iruka. I have to go now. I'll see you soon!

- _Be careful!_

- Always am. Bye!

I didn't wait for his reply, because I had to hurry. I can't hear the shower running, so I suppose Sasuke is almost

ready. I picked some shirts, pants, pajamas and everything I could grab from the drawer and put them (actually

forced them to enter) in my schoolbag. Sasuke will wear some of my clothes, or some of Iruka's. I took our

picture as well, the one we made on our first anniversary, the one Sasuke framed for me and told me to keep it

safe. One of our best memory ever. I couldn't let it in here, right? What if Itachi breaks into my apartment and

destroys it?

There's still no sign of Sasuke. I'm starting to get nervous. What is he doing in the bathroom? A knot has formed

in my stomach and I can't wait for him to get out. I knock on the door, but I hear nothing.

- Sasuke, are you ready?

The door is mocking me. Not moving, not letting any sound out.

- Are you ok? Answer me, damn it!

I'm starting to become paranoid. I can feel silence stretching, in an almost painful way.

I don't care what the bastard says, I don't care if he's naked, or he fell asleep in the shower, I push the door

open with the growing need to smack his head. But the pale half-naked figure in front of my eyes leaves me

speechless. Sasuke's bended over the sink, gripping its edges and I can see his knuckles even paler than the

rest of his skin. The hair is covering his eyes, hiding his expression. I feel uneasy and I don't really know what

to do.

- Sasuke?

I ask tentatively, watching his head move a little, but he doesn't turn to face me. Which is a bad sign.

- Look at me, bastard.

Then I wish I didn't say that. His eyes are deep, burning and so full of something I cannot really explain. There is

that pain, the pain I usually see whenever Itachi hurts him. But now it's stronger and darker and it make him

look… _desperate_. I suddenly feel afraid of losing him and step forward, pulling him into my arms. I can feel him

stiffen and trying to push me away.

- No, Sasuke, whatever you're going through, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you alone and I don't want you to

hide your feelings from me.

I can feel him with every heartbeat and breath. He returns the embrace and says something, but I don't really

hear.

- Say that again?

- I said I'm sorry. For everything.

- Why would you be sorry? It's not it's your fault that your brother is a psycho.

- You deserve better than this. You deserve better than having to run, _to hide_. To _try_ and keep things together,

hoping to be happy one day.

- I _am_ happy, Sasuke.

- You could be _more_ happy. _And free_…

- The hell' Sasuke! I thought I made this clear! I'm not going anywhere! I _chosed_ to fucking _be _with you! I am as

happy as I can be and nobody is going to make me regret it. If I have to beat some sense into you, then I'll do

it. So you whether put some clothes on so we can leave this place, or I'll kick your ass and clothe you and then

we'll be out of here. Which one do you prefer?

Man, he's always getting the best of me. But the stunning thing is that he started to smile.

- _Thank you_.

That's all he said. And while I'm staring at him, he's actually doing what I said. After putting a shirt on, he looks

at me with that mocking smirk of his and asks me – "Would you prefer to see the rest of me, Naruto, or you'd

leave the bathroom and let me change alone?"

Now I became aware that he's still in a towel and a shirt. I can feel my cheeks really hot and I try to come up

with an intelligent comeback, but nothing comes. So I just shut the door behind me and shout the usual

"bastard!"

As soon as he exits the bathroom, we're out of here. I probably won't come back. After we'll get rid of Itachi,

(and hopefully we will) I'll sell the apartment and buy a new one, for Sasuke and me.

And we'll be happy, believe it!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it, folks! I hope you enjoyed reading. If you have something to tell me, good or bad, give me a reply. <strong>

**Until the next chapter, ja ne! *u***


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's babbling**: Thank you for the nice and encouraging reviews, Haruna Shikaio – chan and AnnShade –

chan! I hope this chapter isn't going to be disappointing. I'm sleep deprived and stuffed with chocolate, so

don't expect anything good, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

~ Normal POV ~

Naruto's call found Iruka and Kakashi snuggling in bed together, slowly getting to something else, something

Kakashi was very impatient for. But, as you can't possibly predict the unpredictable, Kakashi had to give up his

previous thoughts, because now he had to calm a restless Iruka and to fight back an upcoming migraine.

In the other side of the city, Naruto and Sasuke got up in a cab and headed towards what they hoped to be a

safe place, with nothing more than some clothes picked up in a rush and some build up hope for the better. In

the quiet minutes of their ride, Naruto secretly held Sasuke's hand in his, while looking out the window, which

only made the raven smile and gently caress the blonde's fingers.

It didn't take longer than twenty minutes for the boys to arrive at Iruka's apartment, and Iruka was already

waiting for them, ready to help them with their luggage. But, much to his surprise, Naruto had only his

schoolbag with him. When he looked questioningly towards Naruto, the blonde only smiled and embraced him.

- Are you sure you guys aren't hiding from the police? Or did you set your apartment on fire, Naruto?

- Nah, we aren't that desperate, 'Ruka. If you let us in, I'll tell you the story.

- Sure, Kakashi made some hot chocolate for you two. I must admit I'm a bit confused with all this secrecy and

rush for you to come here. But it's fine, I guess. We are family, Naruto, for you and for Sasuke, too. So no

matter what, Kakashi and I are going to help you.

This statement made Sasuke stop in his tracks, with a look of surprise on his face and something else that

couldn't be described. He has forgotten what is like having a _family_. A family to care for him, to love and support

him. When Naruto noticed he stopped, he turned around and called for him. This made the raven smile. He

began to get used to smile this way. It seemed comforting. It seemed normal, and it made him happy.

- I'm coming, dobe.

- Well hurry up, bastard!

Finally, after some more arguing and fooling around and the usual Naruto - Sasuke interaction, the three of

them made it safely into Iruka's apartment, where Kakashi was impatiently waiting for them.

- What took you so long?

- Don't worry, Kashi, the greetings took longer than expected.

This made Kakashi mutter something that sounded like "What are you, women?", which only got him a spank

over the head and a chuckle from Iruka.

- Now, boys, make yourself comfortable and you could start with the story behind all this.

"Making themselves comfortable" was not very easy though, because the apartment was quite small for the

four of them and they started to worry about where they were going to sleep that night. The couch wasn't the

best option because they couldn't fit together on it, and the floor didn't seem appealing either. Sensing the

boy's uneasiness, Iruka only smiled and told them they had two more futons, for emergency situations like this.

Solving that problem as well, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves enjoying the hot chocolate offered to them,

forgetting for the moment their real situation. But, unable to ignore the curious and nagging looks from both

Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto decided to speak up.

- Well, I don't really know how to start, because it's kinda complicated, but to cut a long story short, Sasuke

and I have to hide here for I have no idea how long, because Sasuke's older brother, Itachi wants to take him

back home by force and separate us. Hearing this as I put it, it might sound simple, but in fact, it isn't. Itachi can

_hurt _Sasuke and he actually did it before, but now he's more dangerous because he's madly furious, unstable

and possibly murderous.

Hearing all this shocked the two men, rendering them unable to say something or even to change their facial

expressions. This made Naruto continue, but somewhat worried.

- I know it's a twisted story, but I promise we're going to work something out. I have no plans, no idea of what

exactly to do, but all I know is that Sasuke is safe here with you. I thought you're the only ones who would

accept to help us and I know we are or could become a bother, but at least for some days, please let us stay

here, because I don't know what else to do or… or… who else to ask help from, and…

Naruto's voice was beginning to soften and tremble with suppressed emotion, which made Iruka raise his hand

and stop him from going further.

- I understand. I didn't know about your brother, Sasuke, and I'm sorry you have to go through all that, but I

promise that as long as you are here, nothing bad is going to happen. Kakashi and I are going to be here, so

there's no risk that your brother would enter this apartment, in case he ever finds out about this place. But this

situation is serious. You have to go to the police and denounce him. I wonder why you didn't do that yet.

- I was afraid.

This open admission shocked both Naruto and Sasuke himself. But, giving up pride, or whatever was keeping

him from voicing his weaknesses, Sasuke continued.

- He started to hurt me after our parent's death. He said it was my fault. So he beat me to punish me. And I

believed him; I believed it was my fault that they died and that I deserved indeed to be punished. But when I

started to grow up, I couldn't take it anymore. I even thought of suicide. But I couldn't make it, I was too

coward. After some time, it became routine – the beatings I mean. And then I met Naruto. He saw some of my

bruises and didn't buy the lies, so he found out. He helped me through the hard days and made me believe I

am good enough to be loved and capable to love someone myself. That's why I never went to the police. I was,

in some way, fine with everything. That is, until Itachi found out about my relationship with Naruto and he

decided to separate us. I couldn't let that happen, so I ran away. He found us and here we are.

Sasuke took a long, shaky breath and met the three pairs of eyes in front of him. Naruto looked pained, Iruka

was shocked and Kakashi had a dead serious expression on his face. Now someone had to break the thick

silence, and Kakashi was the first to speak.

- I think it's for the best that things got like this. Now you can go to the police and get your brother arrested,

which means he's not going to hurt any of you. I am willing to go with you, even tomorrow, if you feel prepared,

and I'm sure Naruto will be there for support as well. The sooner, the better. But you don't have to force

yourself, it's been a long day for the two of you, I suppose, so you'll decide tomorrow. If you want to wait a few

days more, it's ok; I will stay in the apartment with you, because I usually work at home.

Iruka looked at his lover with a gentle smile that proved he's proud of him and Naruto burst into happy cries

mixed with grateful tears, hugging the life out of his two uncles. And after completing that he proceeded to kiss

the daylights out of Sasuke, who didn't have time to brace himself for the impact, and so they both fell off the

chair, on the floor.

- Maa, maa, not here boys. At least wait until we leave you alone. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the

reddened faces of the two, but all in all, it was a _nice_ family reunion. They would sort out the big problem

tomorrow.

Iruka took out the two futons and put them in the living room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke change and prepare

for sleep. Which didn't take long, because they were indeed exhausted.

- Hey, Sas, do you… um, want to… you know, share a futon?

The raven only smirked at how adorable his blonde looked when he was embarrassed.

- No, dobe. Remember, you haven't showered, I did. And, the futons are for a single person, so I don't want

you to sleep _on_ me.

- You bastard! Are you implying the fact that I _smell_?

- Shut up and come here.

- What?

- Are you deaf? Come here, I said. My futon seems bigger. And more comfy.

The infamous Uzumaki grin was back in place.

- Ha! I knew you weren't a _complete_ bastard! You _do_ love me!

- Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. I just thought the sheets were cold and you seem to be a good

human heater.

- Jerk.

Bickering is pure love for the two, so that's better than a goodnight kiss, right?

Right.

Silence finally fell upon them, but Naruto still felt the need to say something. He suddenly remembered what

Sasuke said at the table, and a twinge of pain shot through his chest. He saw _the pain in his eyes_, again. The

pain he could never take away.

- Hey, Sasuke. He started, tentatively, in a low whisper. You never told me how you felt about your parents. I

never knew how hurt you really are, until tonight. I'm sorry I never gave it a second thought. I just knew how

hard is to talk about something like that, because you know I lost my parents too.

- Naruto, just forget it. You're right, I didn't want to talk about it. Tonight I just felt… _free_ to tell how I felt.

They're your family and Iruka said it could be mine too. Hearing that made me happy. It made me feel I

belonged somewhere, a real place that's not going to fall to pieces.

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he just hugged Sasuke, breathing his scent and listening to his heartbeat.

Eventually, Sasuke hugged back, whispering into the blonde's ear – "_I love you, dobe. Thank you for being my _

_safe place_."

* * *

><p>Wahhh! T_T Sorry guyz, I have to go to sleep now. My brain is shutting down.<p>

I'll start the next chapter in Naruto's POV, and then change it again, so that I could keep up the dynamic of the

story.

The thing is, I don't know when I'm going to update the next chapter, because next week I have two exams

and I need time to prepare for them. This means no Fanfiction for a while. But I promise I'll be back with a

longer chapter!

So please wait patiently and wish me luck. Also, let me know what you think about this chapter, please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: Hurray! I finished another chapter! :D

xQx_ I'm sooo tired… I have to tell you, I'm not going to write anything until I finish with the exams these weeks. (I said this two weeks ago, too but I'm gonna keep my word now! If not, I'm dead meat, believe it!)

This chapter was a bonus for those who replied and encouraged me! *hugs everybody*

I hope you'll enjoy reading and please let me know if you like it or not.

PS: if you find grammar mistakes or whatever else should't be here, feel free to kick my ass. (~.) I was

half asleep when I wrote this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

~ Naruto's POV ~

"_I love you, dobe. Thank you for being my safe place_."

Yeah, I guess my Sasuke bastard is starting to become a softer Sasuke bastard. But I love him nonetheless.

Last night I couldn't believe it, when he first confessed his undying love to me, and then fell asleep in my face. I

mean, ha! He says he's got style. Right. But he was tired, after all. I was on the verge of collapsing too.

It's nearly dawn, but he didn't move an inch away from me; it's really nice holding him in my arms, because he

always freaks out if we ever get too close. Maybe in time, he'll get used to sleeping with me. And like hell I'm

gonna buy two beds for our new apartment; the bastard is going to either use mine, or make friends with the

floor. Or maybe the couch.

Today's going to be awful, especially for him. Even if Itachi caused him so much pain, I'm sure it's still damn

difficult for Sasuke to go to the police and press charges against him. Psycho or not, he's his brother, the only

family he's got left.

Well, now that I think about it, that's not quite true, because _I_ am his family now, and my uncles are as well.

Like he said, I'm his _safe place_ and I'm planning to keep it that way.

I can feel Sasuke come back to his senses, because he has begun to move. He has a content and completely

relaxed expression on his face, which is odd, considering the fact that he always seems to be tensed and in

control of his expressions. Even around me, sometimes. But I understand, because he was forced to wear a

mask ever since he was a kid; he had to hide his pain from the world, because the world would have judged or

pitied him. And he had to hide it from his brother too, because to show that he's hurt would have meant to

show his weakness. So he shielded himself and now it's hard to get rid of all those walls. It's hard to let himself

discovered, vulnerable. I can see some improvement towards me, but he's still an anti-social bastard. But well,

we'll have to take one step at a time.

_And the world chose to reveal its beauty. _

Sasuke opened his charcoal orbs, allowing me to openly stare into them. Now, my brain is trying to swiftly make

the transition from my previous monologue to my actual state of awe. The great Uchiha caught me staring at

him and he's blushing, his skin looking _so_ irresistibly kissable and _damn_ he made me talk like a love struck

schoolgirl again! Well, his palm connecting with my face is a clear sign of him being embarrassed and / or

annoyed.

- Do you know how creepy it is to wake up with the feeling that somebody's watching you, _and_ to actually

discover that somebody _does_ that? I'll tell you, dobe – _fuckin_' creepy!

- Oh, come on, Sas', don't make such a fuss over it. And you'd better tone it down, my uncles are still asleep.

- Yeah, yeah…

And with a bastardly attitude – him turning his back on me, and some mumbling that had the word "moron" in

it, my oversensitive lover left me alone in my futon and crawled to his. So, I learned a few new things:

Sasuke's _not_ a morning person, he doesn't like to wake up to somebody looking at him _and _he doesn't have a

romantic streak. _At all_. I thought that the first thing you do when you wake up next to the person you love is

actually kiss her, not turn around or leave to get some extra sleep. Damn. Now I feel cold and somehow

abandoned. But Uzumakis never back down, believe it! I'm gonna make Sasuke-bastard give me a proper

morning treatment.

I scoot over to him and kiss the back of his neck, enjoying the nice feeling of my lips over his exposed skin. It

took him a few seconds to recover from what I know it was surprise, and I can already see some goosebumps

forming on his neck. It's so hard not to laugh at the hilarious expression Sasuke has, his face completely red,

his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slightly agape. _Priceless_.

- 'The hell, Naruto! Are you trying to molest me?

- No, bastard. I'm trying to teach you a lesson.

- Of what? Being a pervert?

I actually laugh at that. You wonder why? Well, I think Sasuke has _no_ idea of what "pervert" actually means. If

he'd live with Kakashi, he'd probably come up with a whole new definition.

- Sasuke, I just wanted to give you a "good morning" kiss. You know, that's how things are supposed to be

like: you wake up, kiss me and tell me you love me. And then start a bright new day.

- Hn'. You sound like a woman, dobe.

- And you sound like a bastard!

This guy is incorrigible, I tell you!

_Tch' _

I hate that arrogant snort and he knows it. But before I can whack him, he grips my shirt and pulls me into a…

Kiss. A surprisingly convincing one, too.

- Satisfied now, dobe?

- Well, it's a good start.

I couldn't help but grin. I just love the fact that I always have a comeback prepared, which usually annoys him.

- You'll have to live with that.

I pull him down and shut him up efficiently. That's the best way of making sure I have the last word. Or kiss.

- Well, boys, you're up early, I see. And up to no good as it seems. My innocent eyes are hurting.

_Kakashi_. I haven't heard him entering the living room.

- _You_, innocent? That'd be the day!

- Maa, maa, Naruto. Do you think that bad of me?

Now I can clearly hear Iruka's laugh from the bedroom. He probably heard us, and obviously agrees with me.

He knows better than anyone else how Kakashi's mind works and believe me, you wouldn't want to know.

Ah, what a beautiful morning. Everything seems perfect, but I know it's not. Now that Sasuke's up, I'm sure

he's thinking about later, when he'll have to go to the police. And I'll have to see _those_ eyes again.

The hurt.

The fear.

The anger.

This perfect morning will shatter soon. But I know that at the end of the day I'll still hold Sasuke's hand in mine.

And the pain in his eyes will still be there, but I'll make it fade, until it will eventually disappear.

* * *

><p>~ Normal POV ~<p>

After a quick and almost quiet breakfast, Naruto and Sasuke went out for a walk. The only condition was that

Sasuke had to wear a cap and put a muffler over his moth, so that nobody could recognize him easily. It's less

likely that Itachi already tracked him down, but they didn't want another "surprise encounter".

Once the two boys got outside the apartment, Sasuke felt better and actually looked more relieved. But worry

was still evident in his eyes and in the thin lines between his brows. Naruto had to fight the urge to ask the

raven if he was ok, even if it was clear he wasn't.

Apparently, Sasuke sensed the anxiety of his blonde lover and took his hand. This gesture startled Naruto a bit,

but he smiled gently, understanding. They needed no words, because words wouldn't fix anything in their

situation. But, since silence never lasted much around Naruto, he had to say something that would at least

distract Sasuke from his heavy thoughts.

- Hey, Sas'ke, if you were to choose a special place in this big city, what would that place be?

Sasuke's eyes left the ground, to lock with the curious ones of the blonde. Trust Naruto to come up with a

question like that, in a situation like theirs. The raven just smiled and thought for a minute.

- Do you remember that crowded park, where you blurted out loud that you love me?

Well, who said Sasuke wasn't soft inside?

Naruto only blushed and nodded.

- You know, I still go there from time to time. Especially when I don't feel like I'm strong enough to stand

Itachi's words and… everything _else_. Even if the park is always full of loud brats and old people, I actually

started to love it and to consider it _mine_, I a way.

The blonde took a few moments before nodding and letting out a breath he didn't know why he was holding.

- What's yours?

- Huh?

- Your special place.

- Oh, that. Well, it's … um. It's a bit weird, so don't laugh, ok?

- No, I won't laugh, dobe. What is it?

- It's the cemetery.

Sasuke looked a bit taken aback at the blonde's response, but didn't comment. He just gave Naruto a

questioning look, encouraging him to continue.

- Well, I always went to my parent's graves whenever I wanted to run away from something or just wanted to

break down. That was my safe place when I was a kid, because I felt that my mom and dad were protecting

me. Of course I had Iruka, and then Kakashi, but I didn't want them to see me crying or upset, or even scared.

I didn't want pity, or consolation. It was enough for me to know they cared.

The blonde saw the sad expression on Sasuke's face and decided that it would be better to enlighten the mood

a bit. So he laughed, like always.

- You know, I told my parents everything about you, so you should come with me someday, so that I could

properly introduce you to them. I even told them about our first kiss, imagine that! I think my father's face

would have been priceless!

Ignoring Naruto's further babbling, Sasuke embraced him with all the strength he had, not caring about the

strange looks coming from the all the people passing on the street.

- I promise I'll go with you, Naruto. And I'll take you to my parent's graves as well, if you like.

- Thanks, Sasuke. That would be really nice. But now we should head back to the apartment, you know? Iruka's

probably worried.

- Yeah, we should…

- Umm, what does that mean? You don't want to go back?

- I do. It's just that as soon as I enter the door, Kakashi would want to talk to me about the whole deal with

the police. And I'm not sure I want that.

Naruto paused for a moment, searching for the raven's eyes, looking for something he feared he would meet.

- Are you saying you don't want to talk with my uncle, or that you don't want to go to the police?

Well, if silence wasn't a good enough answer…

- Come on, Sasuke, we've discussed this. You can't continue like this, letting him hurt you! You have to do

something!

- Yes, but getting him arrested seems to be a bit extreme, you know!

- _Extreme_? What the heck? So what he did to you wasn't _extreme_? Aren't you tired of it all?

- Damn, I _am_ tired of it all, Naruto! But I can't do that. Are _you_ tired of putting up with someone like me? Is it

because you're sick of having to run after me?

- No, you bastard! Don't put words in my mouth! I fuckin' left my apartment and chose to be with you even with

all this crazy shit happening! Doesn't that count?

Their argument turned into a glare contest, which made them both realize things got too far. Sasuke was the

first one to break the stare.

- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you care and I appreciate the fact that you're here for me, but it's

hard. It's not… it's not like I love him that much. I don't hate him either. I just can't imagine myself going to the

police and telling them everything. I only wanted to protect you and _us_. I didn't think that running away from

home would cause this mess. I just feel… helpless. And I hate it.

The pain again, Naruto saw it. It was that haunted look, filled with frustration and anger and despair.

- It's ok, Sasuke. You're not helpless, you're just … in a situation you can't control. And that doesn't mean

you're weak. We'll find a way out of this, I promise. You know, you're still Superman in my eyes. The great

Uchiha knows no fear, believe it!

- Tch' Why do you always have to ruin whatever intelligent thing you managed to say, with stupid remarks like

that?

- But you love me, anyway!

- Oh, you have no idea how lucky you are, dobe!

- Why don't you show me, bastard?

Sasuke **never** needed more than one invitation.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was just too lazy to write something intelligent after all the trouble with my exams. Now I'm back on track, but it's getting harder to continue the story because I don't want to rush things and I have to keep everything together in one piece, and I have so many ideas in my head but they don't really go together, so I have to make some connections… Gah… *brain overheating***

**But anyway, I hope this chapter won't disappoint any of you. Thank you all for the nice reviews and for the support! 3 *chuuu***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

~ Normal POV ~

When Naruto and Sasuke got back to the apartment, they found a very strange and unsettling atmosphere.

Iruka and Kakashi were in the kitchen, waiting for them to arrive, but the silence between them was not at all

calming, but rather heavy. Naruto was the one to recover and speak first, still keeping that optimistic smile on

his face.

- Hey 'Ruka, Kakashi, what's up? What's with the creepy faces?

When Naruto saw his uncle's reaction to his question, he figured something _bad_ happened while he and Sasuke

were outside. The sudden knot forming in his stomach seemed to emphasize the idea. Iruka stood up from the

table, threw a look at Kakashi – who only shrugged in response, sighed and then looked in Naruto's eyes as

he spoke, deliberately avoiding the raven's inquiring and somewhat tensed stare.

- I'm glad you two came back… so quickly, I mean. I feared you would forget about the fact that streets aren't

really safe right now, for any of you two. You should stay inside for a few days, just to be sure. We need to let

things settle a bit before acting. That means you can go to the police later, Sasuke. Maybe in two or three

days. Until then, we will be here, making sure you guys are ok.

Iruka stopped, still piercing Naruto with his eyes, as if trying to send him a message. Naruto got the idea, but

he wasn't stupid enough to think Sasuke hasn't as well. To prove that, the raven stepped forward, addressing

himself to Iruka.

- Umino-san, I…

- Call me Iruka, Sasuke, we're family.

- Well, Iruka, if we _are_ family, why are you trying to hide something from me? And don't try to deny it, I know by

the way you were looking at Naruto while you were talking. Plus, it's impossible for the dobe to be discreet

enough to keep something from me, especially a secret.

This reply made Iruka look ashamedly at his feet, while Naruto smacked Sasuke's head, earning a murderous

glare from his lover and a good laugh from Kakashi, who was watching rather amused the scene in front of his

eyes.

- Dobe, you're sleeping on the balcony tonight, to freeze your ass solid. You deserve it.

- Teme, you might have forgotten, but this is _my_ _uncle's_ apartment, not yours! You conceited prick!

Sensing that the situation was slightly getting out of control, with both Naruto and Sasuke riled up against

each other, Iruka took the two boys by the ears, like he would usually do with the children from the school he

was working at as a teacher.

- Now, boys, no need to be angry. Asses in seats, and keep your moths shut.

- Iruka, we're not 5 years old anymoooore… Naruto whined, still rubbing his molested ear.

- Well, stop acting like it!

- Maa, maa, Iruka, why don't you tell Sasuke what happened, since he clearly said he wants to know?

Kakashi, being his relaxed self, put an end to the frenzy and for that, Sasuke seemed to be happy. But his

contentment didn't last long, because what Iruka said next made his blood freeze and his knees become week.

- Your brother called, Sasuke. He called the house number. Apparently, he found you, though I have no idea

how. He said… ugh, he didn't say much actually, but the main point is that he's expecting you to be back at

home. He gave you some time to think about it, but he said he'd call again.

Sasuke had his eyes glued to the ground, his fists trembling and his shoulders all tense. He never ran from his

brother before, and now that he finally had the courage to do so, he discovered that it's impossible to get

away from him. To escape the nightmare.

- What did he _exactly_ say? Sasuke's voice came strained, but clear.

Iruka didn't know what to do, looking at Naruto for some clue, but finding none. The blonde was equally

confused and hesitant, fearing that his lover would have a panic attack. But Kakashi was the one to answer

Sasuke's question, surprising everybody.

- "_I know you're there, Sasuke. There's no need to run away from me. You still have a home to come to, so I'll be _

_waiting. But don't try my patience for long, foolish little brother_." The line went dead after that. Your brother

probably didn't know you two were outside, because he was very sure of the fact that you would be the one to

answer the phone. So we were lucky this time, but like Iruka said earlier, you should not get outside the

apartment for a few days. I suspect that he will be around, checking if you leave the house or not. A pretty

desperate situation you got yourself into, huh?

- It's not like it's _his fault_, Kakashi! Defended the blonde.

- I didn't say that, I just stated a fact.

- Well it did sound like you were blaming Sasuke!

After shouting the last sentence, Naruto stopped, clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He wasn't

supposed to fight with his uncles, but he couldn't let the feeling of guilt get to Sasuke, more that it already did.

Somehow, he found enough self control to restrain himself from yelling at Kakashi any further.

- This conversation is not helping our situation. I just want Sasuke safe. That's why I asked you to keep him

here with you. If our presence bothers you, we'll go to a hotel.

- That's out of the question, Naruto. You two are staying here, end of story. Kakashi was only speaking his

mind, without actually analyzing what gets out of his mouth. It happens frequently, so don't worry.

The silver haired man growled in annoyance, but when Iruka shot him a glare, he just sighed and looked away.

Naruto took Sasuke's elbow and led him to the living room, not saying another word. He was just too pissed

and too edgy to care if Kakashi was going to sleep on the floor that night or not. All that mattered was Sasuke,

who was now keeping his eyes away from him and his mouth shut, lips forming a firm line.

- Hey Sas'ke, don't worry. And pay Kakashi no mind. We'll get ourselves out of this…

Sasuke shot the blonde an incredulous look, before making an attempt to laugh, but failing miserably, almost

choking on air.

- We won't, Naruto. We can't. No… _I_ can't. He'll never let me be. Maybe if I got back and endure whatever I

have to he'll let us be together. And everything would go back to normal.

- Are you fuckin' _kidding_ me? He _won't _let us be together and _nothing_ would go back to normal! Besides, why are

we talking about "normal", since that never existed? Was it normal to hit you? To hurt you repeatedly,

physically and emotionally? Was it normal when you couldn't walk for three days after you fell on the stairs?

- Shut _up_, Naruto!

- Don't tell me when to shut up, you bastard! Do you really enjoy suffering, or you're just addicted to the

drama?

That was it. The last straw. Sasuke saw red in front of his eyes and he wanted so, so badly to make Naruto

shut his loud mouth… So, the well aimed punch came naturally, as well as the shocked expression on the

blonde's face. Now the silence Sasuke wanted started to weigh on his chest and hurt his ears. They stood like

that for a few minutes, just listening to their own slow and deliberate breathing, trying to understand each

other's actions. That was the first time Sasuke actually hit Naruto, in the face, no less. Of course they had

numerous fights before, but they never physically damaged each other. Apparently, Naruto was pondering over

this and his stillness and lack of response made Sasuke fear that he crossed a line he shouldn't have. The

thought of being abandoned made the raven hastily close the small distance between him and the blonde and

hug the life out of him. Naruto was a bit taken aback by this sudden action, but he soon forgot about the shock,

because he became more worried about his ribs, that were being crushed by the overwhelming bear hug

Sasuke was giving him.

- Okay bastard, you punched me and now you want to choke me to death?

- I just wanted you to shut up… I'm sorry I hit you. I'll never do that again. I'm sorry.

- Fine bastard, now let me breath.

After finally escaping from that desperate hug, Naruto took a step away from his lover, looking dead serious

into his eyes.

- I will get you back for it, bastard, but later. You are sleeping in your own damn futon tonight and I don't want

to hear any of that nonsense you said earlier. I will not let you back down, even if that means getting a few

punches.

And with that, Naruto threw himself at the raven, kissing the living daylights out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? :D<strong>

**Ja ne!**


End file.
